


[MarkRen]温柔具象

by TooSalty



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooSalty/pseuds/TooSalty
Summary: “仁俊，等有时间的，我们去加拿大结婚吧。”





	[MarkRen]温柔具象

黄仁俊拖着行李箱从机场大楼走出来时才稍微有了些实感，他第一次驻足的地方，是那人挂在嘴边很多年的故乡。

 

耳机里恋人柔声地指路，领着他绕来绕去最终还是放弃，“你就站在那里吧，我开车过去接你。”

 

收好耳机站在路口等恋人到来，经过身边的两个华人女孩子在用国语小小声讨论要不要上前搭讪，他转过头朝两个女孩子的方向微微笑了一下，惊起两个小小的涟漪。

 

黑色路虎在黄仁俊身边停下，李马克下车先把黄仁俊塞进了副驾驶，才帮他把行李放到车尾。黄仁俊撇撇嘴，行李里证件那么多，刚刚要是有人趁他俩不注意顺走了怎么办。

 

黄仁俊刚把安全带扣上，李马克就坐到了驾驶座上。他按下小半车窗和外边的两个小姑娘辉手说再见，小姑娘有点激动，刚刚看到来接他的李马克就隐隐约约猜到了他们是情侣，便喊了句“LOVE WINS！”

 

刚关上车窗就被李马克紧紧抱住了。

“你来了。”

黄仁俊愣了一下，伸出手揉了揉李马克的头发，大猫的怀抱温暖而坚实，像要把小狐狸融化。黄仁俊嘴唇靠在他耳边，“嗯，我来了。”

 

原本李马克是想要拉着他的手开车的，黄仁俊信不过李马克的技术，掐着李马克的虎口把刚被攥紧的手收了回来，威胁他，“你要是不好好开车我就不和你结婚了。”

 

李马克吃痛地收回了手，可怜巴巴地调转车头往City hall的方向开。

 

来加拿大之前先回了趟吉林，按着李马克给翻译好的资料一样一样的翻找证件。亲妈站在门边叨，儿子大了一年就那么几天能回家好容易请个假第二天又要远渡重洋诸如此类的话从下飞机就开始循环。黄仁俊左耳进右耳出的听了半天，在饭点前撒了个娇把人送进厨房才解脱了。

 

“要不要带户口本啊？我看人私奔都偷户口本。”

 

视讯里那人撑着脑袋自己翻译了一下‘户口本’是什么东西，“不用了吧……我们又不是私奔。”

 

也是。

 

黄仁俊关掉视讯，走到厨房喊了声“妈。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“户口本在哪啊？我待会儿出去复印几页。”

 

两个人开了很远才到了City Hell，李马克从背包里拿出两张已经填好的表格让黄仁俊签字，他掏出钢笔把自己的名字工工整整地写在‘MARK LEE’旁边。

 

“签了就跑不掉了。”李马克说得像他签的不是申请书，而是卖身契，一副旧时代资本家压迫工人的模样。

 

没到十分钟两人就拿着结婚执照回到了车里。黄仁俊看着纸张上“请在90天内带着有效证件完成以下手续”的字样，伸手掐了一把李马克的腿肉。

 

“嘶…”李马克紧张得要命，冷不丁被黄仁俊这么一掐，被放大的疼痛感流窜在四肢百骸， “你干嘛啊……？”

 

黄仁俊被他意料之外的反应吓到了，只是低头用手绞着衣角小声嘟囔，“对不起……我只是想确认，哥是真的。”

 

李马克怔了一下，从毕业会后台为了止住梨花带雨的黄仁俊将两人之间友谊断送的那个绵长的吻开始，他就没再见过黄仁俊如此羸弱的模样。

 

日程从爱情一页重新写起，他们在灯光背后牵手，瞒着世界恋爱。

 

也不是没有过争吵，小到冷战大到分手。绵长的吻可以结束短暂的冷战期，挽救即将分手的局面需要一段缠绵的情事。

 

什么时候已经沦落到需要情事才能确定彼此是爱着的地步了呢，李马克偶尔会想。

 

黄仁俊喘息间落下细碎的嘤咽被李马克抵在唇齿之间，幼茎被握在温热的手里与身后抽插的茎身以相同的频率套弄。

 

“别再闹了……”李马克护着身下人的头生怕一个使劲让人撞到床头，身下却是突然一个深顶。“别再和我说分手这种话了……”

 

黄仁俊眼眶红通通地，生怕隔壁房间的队友听见，死死咬住嘴唇硬是把冲出喉咙的一声湿哼咽了回去。双手却主动搂上了李马克的肩膀，算是给了个回应。

 

“仁俊，等以后有时间的，我们去加拿大结婚吧。”李马克突然加快了手上的动作，黄仁俊身上不受控地战栗，脑袋也跟着胡乱的晃，两人几乎同时射了出来。

 

李马克把浑身酸软的黄仁俊抱去清洗，黄仁俊嗅着味道一点点凑近，像只小狐狸一样在李马克唇边轻啄。

 

“仁俊，我们结婚吧。”

“好。”

 

黄仁俊拉着行李箱站在李马克家门口，看他不熟练的倒车入库，刚刚不知道是谁自信的说还要抓着手开车。

 

李马克一下车就看见了一人一箱呆呆地站在楼梯上晒太阳。打开门锁就拐了黄仁俊和落单的行李箱进门。

 

父母这段时间都在韩国忙事情没空和李马克一起回家，同在温哥华的哥哥也早就独立。偌大的房子空空荡荡，黄仁俊刚要开口问‘我住哪个房间？’自己的行李箱就跟李马克晃晃悠悠地进了个充满童趣的房间。

 

李马克家没有空的客房，有他也不会说。小时候房间的大床足够两个人挤在一起。黄仁俊看着墙壁上画的无垠宇宙愣神，完全没发现房间另一角也放着一个和自己是情侣款的行李箱。

 

当晚他从浴室出来看着呈大字在床上‘躺下等日’的李马克，不禁怀疑是不是自己刚刚被李马克灌了太多酒出现幻觉了。“要不我还是去客厅睡吧？”

 

黄仁俊抱着被子刚要走出房门，就被李马克从背后拦腰抱住了。运动裤裤头的裤绳被李马克一扯就开，“不许走。”

 

李马克抱走他的被子放回床上，黄仁俊被逗得满脸通红，气不过地抓了个枕头就往李马克脸上砸。走过去坐在床沿刚想给妈妈回个信息，下一秒却被李马克抱在了怀里，在额上落下一个轻飘飘的吻。

 

明明什么都没干，脸却更红了。趁着李马克去洗漱，黄仁俊忿忿地把裤绳打了个死结，以防夜间有色狼偷袭。

 

可是他睡不着。

 

或许是因为‘结婚’这两个字本身就带着让人彻夜难眠的作用，又或许是因为两人靠得太近，李马克翻个身就立刻鼻尖蹭鼻尖。

 

黄仁俊盯着李马克的唇角出神，李马克的唇角是往下垂，可是在看黄仁俊的时候却是上翘地。鬼使神差的，黄仁俊往前凑了一些，印上那人下唇。

 

李马克擒住黄仁俊的唇瓣，松开，又擒住，黄仁俊不自觉先伸了舌头，小心翼翼地探向李马克的舌尖，一触到又溜了回去。再探过来时就被捉住了，温柔地裹住，放开后开始交缠，在各自的齿间粘腻。

 

最后以黄仁俊的求饶结束的一个吻。

 

“小色狼，明天还有正事要办，先忍着。”李马克意犹未尽，只是睡前还很听话的裤绳现在拒绝与他投降，誓要保卫主人清白。他只好自己到浴室解决了生理需求。

 

回来时小狐狸已经睡着了，哼哼唧唧地念着李马克的名字。李马克调暗了夜灯的亮度，在小家伙额上落下一记晚安吻，环抱着他进入了梦乡。

 

小狐狸醒来的时候没有看见身边的大狮子，抓起床边的手机看时间还是凌晨一点。黄仁俊看了看窗外的大太阳又看了看自己的手机，才发现自己忘了调时间。

 

黄仁俊自己摸到厨房，打开冰箱发现除了啤酒什么都没有。昨天回家的时候其实有看见附近有24h便利店，但是人生地不熟的，他怕回来晚了李马克这个笨蛋找不到他会报警……

 

昨晚放在客厅桌上的证件大概是被李马克拿走去办手续了，之前就听李马克说过结婚登记手续只要有一方在场就可以了，没想到还是真的。

 

黄仁俊这次趁着同龄队友都去服兵役的时间捡了个漏，跟公司请了20天的长假，不仅仅是为了结婚，他还想参与一下李马克的过去。

 

刚出道的前几年李马克的节假日都是在公司度过的，两人恋爱后每逢节假日他都把李马克偷渡回吉林，带他看自己走过的路。久而久之没带人的时候黄仁俊的家人还会问，你那个马克哥怎么没来啊？

 

或许将来什么时候中国的同性婚姻合法化了，黄仁俊大概还会来加拿大离个婚，带他回国光明正大的登记。

 

门铃突然响起，黄仁俊一打开门就看到了西装革履的李马克站在门前。李马克递给他一套和自己身上一模一样的礼服，催促着他赶紧换好，自己在车上等他。

 

黄仁俊看着镜子里穿着礼服的自己，掏出手机拍了张纪念照。临出门前又折回房间从行李箱里翻出戒指盒藏进口袋。

 

“这里是我爸妈相知相爱的教堂。”李马克跟黄仁俊解释了选在这里的原因，“要是没有它就没有你老公我了！”

 

黄仁俊用手肘戳了一下李马克的腰，反驳道，“还不是呢！”

 

走进教堂就看到了同样穿着西装的司仪，意外的是还看到了在温哥华机场打过招呼的两个小姑娘。女孩子兴奋地和他打招呼，黄仁俊也礼貌地回了个微笑。

 

“我刚刚在路边碰见她们，就问了一下能不能来帮忙，她们也很开心。”李马克把一切都准备的妥当。

 

“Through the best and the worst,Through the difficult and the easy.What may come I will always be there.”李马克看着黄仁俊，深情款款。

 

“Through the best and the worst,Through the difficult and the easy.What may come I will always be there.”黄仁俊也有样学样地照着他念。

 

小姑娘在旁边小小声地喊着，“两位请交换戒指哦！”

 

两个人同时把口袋里的戒指拿了出来，李马克愣了一下，却还是主动的单膝跪地，把自己准备的戒指套在了黄仁俊的右手无名指上。又从黄仁俊手里接过另一只戒指，套了上去。

 

他又用韩语说了一遍，“黄仁俊先生，你愿意娶我吗？”

 

“我愿意。”


End file.
